A Wolf's Dreams
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: After Berry's death, a usual photo shoot turns into strange journey for Zakuro as she drifts between fantasy and reality, but is it fantasy or another plane of existence? Surprise special guest star included!


**MC: Third installmen, things are getting heavy!**

 **Zakuro: wait, i'm in this?**

 **MC: yup, and i'm bringing in a special Guest!**

MC the Midget Dragon Presents

"A Wolf's Dreams"

(I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew)

 **(Author's POV)**

What happens when the line between dreams and reality begin to blur?

is one mearly dreaming or is one crossing from one reality to the next?

This is the tale of Zakuro, and her journey from her old existance to a new one.

with Berry and Ichigo dead, and Ryou in prison, the Cafe Mew Mew was closed until further notice.

Zakuro was currently in Brazil for a photo shoot, Lettuce as her assistant.

Although Zakuro was doing what she did best, her mind was on other things, After all, she did just see Berry kill herself and blame Ryou for it.

that night as she fell asleep, the walls of reality came crashing down...

suddenly, she was in another place, it was bright and colorful, creatures of every shape and size walked about as if they were people, in a way they were.

Zakuro felt...at peace here, then she saw them...

Ichigo and Berry having a cup of tea on top of a hill, both were alive and well.

Berry had regained her smile, her energy, her hair was blonde and vibrant, Ichigo was also in a state of bliss, having no need to hide her cat tail and ears.

the two girls waved to Zakuro as she climbed up to greet them.

"what is this place?" she asked, "is this a dream?"

"i wish!" said Berry, "i'll tell you this though, it's not Hell, it's not Heaven, and it's not Limbo."

"whatever this place is, we ended up here the minute we died, or for a better term, left our old world behind." Ichigo explained.

Before Zakuro could ask, POOF! she disapeared.

the nex morning, Zakuro woke with a yelp, was she dreaming? or did that place really exsist?

until she knew for sure, she decided to keep this to herself.

that afternoon, she did some Rainforest shots totaly naked, apparently she got roped into a deal with a pornography magazine.

that night, when she returned to her hotel room, Lettuce was there to greet her.

"What happened Zakuro?" asked Lettuce.

"You...don't wanna know..." said Zakuro as she plopped onto her bed to sleep.

when she awoke, she was in the strange world again, only it was nighttime, the moon was full and round.

it took all of Zakuro's will not to howl at it, but failed.

she let out the most beautifull howl any wolf had ever let loose.

she prayed no one heard that, but somone did, and howled back.

Zakuro perked up at this and followed the source of the howl, only to find a young girl sitting on a tree branch.

she was about 11, had snow white hair, a black tube top with a heart symbol with a crecent moon in the middle, she had fluffy whit wolf ears and tail, her helmet was a dark purple and she wore blue jeans.

"Hi" said Zakuro.

"hi" said the girl.

Zakuro climbed up and sat next to her, she noticed and made room.

"how long have you been here?" asked Zakuro.

"Me? oh, my friends and i are just visiting, it's quite peacefull, we may consider living here" she explained, "my name is Sora, what's yours?"

"Zakuro..." the purple mew said, "and i like it here too, it's peaceful."

Just then...POOF!

Zakuro woke up again, pissed off, everytime she feels happy in that place she ends up waking up, but was she waking or falling asleep?

as she continued her day, the world around her began to feel...dull, as if this world was nothing like the world she visited every night.

oh how she wished she could be there, with Berry, Ichigo, Sora, it was there she was trully happy.

that very night, while she was brushing her teeth, she found Lettuce's sleeping pills in the cabnet she took out 10 little pills, enough to ensure that she would never leave that place...ever.

she swallowed all of them at once and returned to her bed...

two days later, a newspaper told the entire world that Zakuro Fujuwara died of Overdosing.

The entire world wept for this fallen Idol, but none were weeping more than Mint Aizawa.

Zakuro was burried alongside Ichigo and Berry.

Mint was in tears all the way home, her idol, her Zakuro, was gone.

...Or was she?

 **Somwhere unknown...**

in a rosy meadow, four girls were watching the clouds.

"ooh! that one looks like a teapot!" said Ichigo.

"i see a dolphin!" said Berry

"i see a sword..." said Sora.

"ya know, now that you mention it, i see it too." said Zakuro.

Zakuro still had no idea where she was, but she didn't care, she was happy, and that was enouugh for her...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **MC: that was a bit light-hearted than i intended.**

 **Pudding: at least Zakuro-oneechan is happy na no da...**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
